


When They Sleep

by catvampcrazines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Graphic, Okay ever-so-slightly-achy fluff., Pydia, The drabble just came along while I was making the graphic and asked if it could have a cuddle., This makes me feel peaceful though., and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines





	When They Sleep

**S** ometimes, when they sleep - instead of dreaming - the connection opens up a limbo, drawing their consciousnesses into the same space; a neutral one where neither holds a higher power.

They have no one else but each other for company, not much else for entertainment -  a familiar setting or item (like a book) straying in every once in a while - until they wake. 

**When morning does come, they forget any arguments, storytellings, companionable silences, any progress…**

and when they wind up there again, they remember each experience. [♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf)

 


End file.
